


I Could've Sworn I Was Straight (Lirry)

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: Lirry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:So, I would really like if you did this thing where both liam and harry are sure their straight, but they both realize that they're really attracted to each other. Harry is more easy going and forward about it than liam, but they decide to expiriment a little, and liam top.</p><p> </p><p>Ok..so I wrote this like three months ago and sent it to my beta. She still hasn't replied with it, or to any of my emails. But she can tweet and tumblr? Ugh. Sorry. Anyways.. its unbeta'd, and most likely blegh because I havent written smut in forever.  I hope you enjoy it!! Feel free to make requests!! (Or offer to be a beta if you feel like my writing is something you wouldnt mind reading and correcting!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could've Sworn I Was Straight (Lirry)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musiccrazed915](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiccrazed915/gifts).



Liam and Harry weren't a thing, at least they didn't think so. They were two regular guys that got placed into the same band and were living their dreams with three other guys. They had all become close in their three years of being together, like brothers. But it was no secret that Liam and Harry had a deeper bond together, the fans even noticed. At concerts one of the guys would point out a poster with 'Lirry' written across it and glitter and hearts all around it, then turn and make a heart with their fingers, and Harry would just laugh and put his arm around Liam, or Liam would smile and nuzzle his face into Harrys cheek, causing cheers to erupt throughout the crowd. They would just laugh it off and carry on with the set like normal. 

 

Things first started changing when sometime in the first few shows of the second tour.  Harry found himself over at Liam more, hanging around him more on stage, making an effort to sit by him in the interviews. The fans had noticed, the other guys had noticed, but luckily, Liam hadn’t. Harry did his best to just ignore the constant and overwhelming need to be around Liam. It only got worse when Liam decided to go along with Louis' pranks on stage and slid behind Harry during his solo and pantsed him. Harrys eyes widened and he bent trying to tug them back up as he finished his part. He dropped the hand that was holding the mic down to his waist and finished tugging them up and buttoning them, before shooting the guys a look, seeing them all too busy laughing to even glance at him. He just looked away and tried his best to avoid them the rest of the night. He wasnt mad that it happened, per se. He loved the pranks and the little shenanigans that occurred onstage. But he hadn't expected Liam to ever join in...and he certainly hadn't expected Liam’s hands to feel that... nice, sliding down his outer thighs, even if just for a few moments. But he tried to pretend the only reason he felt uneasy about it was because he could have potentially just flashed his "goods" to a few thousand people and their camera phones, and notbecause of how close Liam was and touching his bare skin. 

 

He was straight, he was, he would swear he was, but he would be lying if he said that there wasn't a part of him that thought Liam was pretty fit. He had a perfect face, soft eyes but a hard side when something turned bad. He had his times when he got upset, in those moments he would curl his body onto the couch, head on Harrys lap and they would spend the day watching whatever Liam wanted. (And Harry would try not to coo when Liam fell asleep on his lap, lips parted and breathing even because my god he was perfect). He stayed calm though, he was proud that he hadn’t hyperventilated about these feelings yet, he just tried to spend more time with Liam to figure them out. 

 

Liam, however, wasn’t making it very easy. It seemed like he slowly pulled away from Harry, he made an honest effort to avoid sitting by Harry in interviews, he generally tried to stand by Niall or Louis onstage and stick near them. Harry would just let a frown tug at his lips and turn away focusing back on the music. After nearly three weeks of only saying a few words to Liam, he got tired of it. So he cornered him before the show. 

 

"Whats your problem?” Harry asked, shutting the door to the dressing room and crossing his arm over his chest. Liam glanced back at him through the mirror and finished sliding his belt through the loops. He lifted his shoulders and looked down to buckle it before tugging his tank top over his chest. Harry just sighed. “Seriously, Liam. You’ve been ignoring me for three weeks, I think that whatever I did to make you hate me, should be over and forgiven by now.” He said, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, he let himself frown again. He didn’t like that he had done something to make Liam not like him. The thought crossed his mind that maybe Liam knew that Harry had some kind of feelings for him. 

 

“I don’t hate you” Liam spoke up, turning and leaning against the table, arms still crossed over his chest in a defensive manner. Harry looked up at him. 

 

"Then why are you avoiding me? You’ve said barely 8 words to me in the past few weeks, and it sucks...Jesus, Li. If you wanted me to leave you alone or back off a little, just telling me would have hurt a lot less” Harry turned and walked out before Liam could answer, and he managed not to even look at Liam for the whole show, and sit furthest away from him in the car ride back to the hotel, which was quiet and awkward. By the time they pulled in fifteen minutes later, the guys were all tensed and on the edge because of the range of emotions that were shooting back and forth throughout the car like ping pong balls. They all went inside and Niall grabbed Liam's arm, pushing him into Harrys room as Harry walked in himself, the three stood in the doorway looking at their two confused band mates. Louis spoke first.

 

"You guys stay in here, talk, kill each other, do whatever you have to do to sort this out, because tonight was honestly the most shit show we’ve done in a while because no one knew what to do or who to stand by….sort it out, fellas” He finished his words and quickly ushered the others out, slamming the door. Liam just sighed and pulled the snapback off his head, tossing it onto the table and sitting on the arm of the couch facing harry, who just stood in the middle of the room rubbing his unruly head of curls. He just sighed. 

 

“Well I need to shower and get some sleep… “He turned and walked into the bathroom, turning on the water and stripping. He took his time, in no real hurry to get back out and face the turmoil. But eventually he had to get out, so he shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping the towel around his waist and brushing his teeth. He rinsed and then walked out to the main part of the room, not fully surprised when Liam was gone from his place on the chair. Harry turned and headed into a separate room holding the bed, nearly jumping out of his skin when he seen Liam sitting on the edge of the bed. Brown eyes connected with green and the room stayed silent for countless moments until Liam spoke, voice barely loud enough for Harry to hear. 

 

“I… I love you…” He looked away from Harry and stood, crossing his arms over his chest again and looking anywhere in the room but at the younger boy. Harry just nodded his head. 

 

“I love you too” He said quickly, without even a little bit of doubt in his body. Liam shook his head and found the nerve to meet Harry’s eyes. 

 

"No, you don’t understand. I love you… I'm in love with you, Harry… And I shouldn’t be, because this isn’t how it’s supposed to be. I'm not supposed to ruin friendships because my body and mind have different ideas. I'm straight, I always have been, but you're special, Harry. You're so special, and you have my full attention, always have I spose, and I'm honestly freaking out a bit because I don’t know if it’s just a temporary feeling so I was trying to not say anything but you kept hanging around me more and the feelings got stronger and god, even when I was avoiding you they grew more and more. They don’t feel like tempora-“Harry had quickly made his way forward and cut off any words that Liam was trying to say with a kiss. The room resorted back to silence for a few moments as Liam tried to collect his breath and thoughts enough to kiss Harry back. He finally did, leaving his hands down at his side, not sure of what to do with them. Harry smiled intothe kiss, linking his arms around Liam's neck. 

 

“I know what you meant, and like I said… I love you too..” He mumbled into the kiss, causing a smile to slide to Liam's face. Harry slid his body closer to Liam's. “You can put your hands on me, you know…” he murmured out as he broke the kiss, but kept his body so it was close enough to touch Liam's but not pressed against. Liam nodded slowly and dropped his head down again, letting his lips brush Harrys, timid. Harry smiled and returned the kiss, letting his fingers twirl with the hair at the nape of his neck. The younger boy slid his tongue over Liam's bottom lip, attempting to deepen the kiss; Liam just tensed up from the bottom of his spine, gripping his hands over the towel on Harrys hips. 

 

“Relax, Li… let me take care of you…” He murmured out, backing Liam until he found the chair in the corner, Liam plopped down into it, looking up at Harry, who slid himself down on Liam's lap, a knee on each side of his thighs. He bent his head down and reconnected their lips for a few moments before moving his mouth over to the side and kissing down Liam's jaw, then to his neck where he slowly sucked and licked a bruise into the column of his neck. Liam let out a low groan and gripped Harry’s hips a little more, fingers digging in to the flesh and leaving sure marks in their place. Harry felt the towel loosen to the point it was barely hanging on. 

 

“Harry….I’ve never…” He started, and the younger boy knew he was going to finish it with ‘never been with a guy’. Harry just lifted his shoulders in a shrug and gripped onto Liam's biceps, kissing and nibbling his way up to Liam's ear. 

 

“I know…me neither.. Be my first?” Harry spoke, pulling back to rest his forhead against Liams. He knew he was putting himself out there in a vulnerable position but he didn’t care. Liam just nodded his head eagerly and reconnected their lips, after some struggle he managed to get to a standing position, holding Harry up by gripping the underside of his thighs. Harry smiled into the kiss and reached down, pulling off the barely hanging on towel and letting it drop. Liam laid him down on the bed and quickly slid himself in between the younger boy’s legs and kissing down the side of his face. Harry slid his hands up Liam's side, dragging his shirt up his chest; Liam got the hint and sat up, tugging his shirt off of his body. 

 

The friction from Liam sitting up and rubbing against Harrys bare cock made the younger boy release a whine from deep in his throat. Liam just smirked down at Harry and slowly moved his hips in a circular motion, testing it out and beyond thrilled with the response he got, which consisted of another needy whine from Harry who reached forward and let his fingers dance down Liam's chest until he got to his pants, where he made quick work of undoing the buttons and unzipping them. Liam slid off of him and stood by the bed, shimmying his pants down. He paused with his hands on his boxers, he was ready to tug them down but he ended up biting his inner lip and looking at Harry. He wasn’t normally so self-conscious, the boys had all seen each other naked at some point whether it was accidently during a quick change or when one of them just decided to strip, it didn’t mean anything. But this meant something. This was different. Harry stood, making his way to the wall where he shut off the light. The room was dark, the street lights outside cast shadows across the floor, but it was dark enough for Liam. Harry slid back on the bed and shifted until he was sitting in front of Liam on the bed. Liam was still standing there, looking down at Harry, who moved slowly. 

 

He leaned forward and glanced up at Liam while sliding his fingers into the top band of the boxers, when Liam didn’t protest he slid tugged them down slowly and let them go so they pooled around the older boys ankles. Harry glanced up at Liam one more time before leaning forward and pressing kisses around Liam's stomach, letting his hand travel up Liam's thighs until he ran his hand over the bulge. Liam groaned lowly and locked eyes with Harry, who just inched his face forward, not looking away from Liam's face, afraid if he broke eye contact that this would suddenly become less real. He opened his mouth and sucked the head slowly, watching as Liam's eyes slipped shut and his mouth dropped into an ‘O’ shape, giving Harry enough encouragement to slide Liam in farther, hollowing his cheeks out and running his tongue along the underside of Liam's cock while sliding his hand around to grasp what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He may not have been with a guy yet, but he had a google search history that would make a prostitute blush. 

 

It only took a few moments of Harry working his way around the older boys cock for Liam to start uttering ‘fuck’ and repeating Harrys name like a broken record before he slid his hands into Harry’s hair and gently pulled him back off so he could meet his eyes. Harry looked up, running his thumb over the slit at the head. Liam shuddered lowly. 

 

“I want you, Harry…” He grumbled out, voice deeper than normal. Harry pulled away, leaning over and producing a bottle of lube from the table. Liam raised his eyebrows and Harry smiled. “Prepared?” He asked, Harry just chuckled and shrugged, laying back on the bed, and dropping his legs apart looking at Liam, who just stood dumbly, hard and achy, wondering how Harry looked so calm, and confident. His eyes travelled down Harry’s body and stopped to see that Harry was just as hard as Liam, which did nothing but stoke the fire inside Liam hotter and hotter. He caved and couldn’t just look any longer. He slid onto the bed and crawled until he was lying beside Harry. He slid his hand down Harry’s warm chest and slowly stroked him, enjoying the feeling of Harry's cock hardening more in his hand. He slid his thumb over the slit like he watched Harry do to him, the whimpers coming from deep in Harry’s throat only making him more impatient. Liam reached over and pulled the lube from Harry’s hand, thrilled that he was able to keep stroking Harry and get the lube open at the same time. He coated his finger and made quick work of prepping Harry, able to fuck three fingers in before Harry dug his nails into Liam's arm and demanded through a groan that Liam get inside of him. Liam sat up quickly, all fumbles as he tried to slide the condom on, before finally settling in between Harry’s legs. He put his hand under Harry, lifting his hips as he slowly slid his way in, stopping when he bottomed out. Harry let out a loud groan mixed with a whimper and gripped the back of Liam's neck. Liam stopped his movements, trying to keep his breathing from shaking, and he slowly brushed his swollen lips against Harrys, staying like this for a few more moments until Harry let out a breathy plead for Liam to move. Which he did, he started slow, but built a rhythm. Harry did his best to resist being too loud, but Liam shifted his hips just right and slammed into a bundle of nerves that had Harry practically screaming out Liam's name, not caring where they were or who could hear them, he just wrapped his legs around the older boys waist and rocked his hips with each thrust. Harry fell over the edge first, clenching around Liam and bringing him to his release with a slew of ‘IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou’. Liam managed a few more sloppy thrusts before he pulled out and collapsed next to Harry.  He pulled him into his arms and let a shaky breath fall from his throat. 

 

“That was better than any of the dreams I’ve had..and any of the times Ive imagined it..” He admitted, Harry smiled and shifted slightly, body worn out and a little bit tired. He laid himself across Liam and nodded. 

 

“Definietly, Li…Definitely”

**Author's Note:**

> What are your honest thoughts/opinions/concerns?? Let me know and have a stellar day, loves:)
> 
> Also, I take prompts/requests for pretty much anything and any ship!! Check out my other works!!


End file.
